More Than Just a Rival Bond
by MexicanChick01
Summary: Drew has won two tickets for a flight to Cancun. He decides to ask May if she wants to accept the second ticket, but will she say yes? If she says yes, will they confess their true feelings towards each other? MayxDrew! Please read and review! There are m
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Pokemon (sigh).

**Warning: **I want to inform you that the rating** might** change just for your own safety (depends).

_**

* * *

**_

More than Just a Rival Bond

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

"Congratulations, kid. You've just won two _free _tickets for a flight to Cancun!" guy around his middle twenty ages popped out of nowhere as Drew walked in to a city.

This guy seemed to be wearing a Hawaiian shirt and Hawaiian shorts. His hair was dark brown, and wavy, and his eyes remained unknown as he wore some dark glasses.

Drew has entered a city called…Everlasting City. A beautiful city filled with many flowers such as red and white roses, small daisies, tall sunflowers, purple and pink tulips, gold dandelions, and much more. Every day the sun just seems to be shining at this city.A few clouds are around, but thatisn't a problem. The blue sky will just be clear as always, here at Everlasting City. Many people love to live here because of the peaceful place it is. Unlike other cities, Everlasting City is a very calm and a quiet place. Here, the people don't seem to be rude, but rather kind.

"Humph, big deal," a fifteen year old boy by the name, Drew shoved the guy out of his way, "I don't understand how I've just won _free _tickets for just entering this city--"

The guy interrupted him, "This isn't just an ordinary city, but the Everlasting City! A very rare city to just step foot on. Since you're the one-hundredth visitor this week, then I suggest handing out tickets as their _grand prize._" the guy explained.

"Everlasting City, huh? What makes it so special?" Drew tried to hear a combat from the guy.

"Let me tell you the whole reason. You see, Everlasting City got its name from the flowers that ever last and never seem to die. You get me?" the guy continued, "And with all that contest training then I suggest you should take a break."

"Wait a minute, how do you know I'm a Pokemon Coordinator. Can you explain that?" asked Drew suspiciously.

"Well…I…"

"Look, I don't got all day because you see, I have a Pokemon Contest coming up soon and--"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" the guy cut off, "Since you're a great coordinator, and you're known all over the world, then who wouldn't know you?"

"You got a point there," agreed Drew.

"So, will you accept the tickets?" convinced the guy. "Cancun is a very relaxing place, I can guarantee that. Trust me." the guy persuaded.

"How can I trust a stranger?" Drew said in exasperation.

"Consider me as your _friend, _Drew," the guy answered with a small chuckle.

"Fine, I'll accept the tickets. But only because I need a vacation." Drew snatched the tickets away.

'_Perfect,'_ the guy thought.

The guy explained which flight he has to take and when; which was about in a few weeks, and told him that they already arranged a hotel for him. This all seem suspicious, but Drew couldn't resist a vacation. After all, he wanted to invite May with him, he quite didn't know for sure. His heart was just telling him to ask her.

"So, kid. Who are you taking with ya?" asked the guy.

"No one," replied Drew without emotion.

"A friend or a family member? You can't go alone, the fact that there's one more ticket and--"

Drew interrupted, "Look, it's not of your concern who I'm taking with me, and besides, I have no friends and neither family, so why don't you just go away?" yelled Drew. "Now that I got the tickets," Drew continued, "It's time for you to go away. You've done your job and now you can leave."

"Cool with me, Drew. Well, see you next time. Bye!" the guy waved and left.

Drew wondered from what he meant _'next time'_. This all just seem so suspicious. Did he accept the tickets to find out what this guy really wants or to invite May and spend more time with her? Wait a minute, why May? Why is she the only person popping out of his mind? Why her? Drew just shook it off and decided to ignore May for a while. Drew ignored the mysterious guy. He tried to observe if the tickets weren't fake. He was trying to make sure this person, here wasn't ripping him off.

Right after Drew was out of his sight, the mysterious guy hid behind a bush and grabbed out some sort of walkie-talkie device and switched it on.

"Miss, he accepted the tickets. He's in for it now, big time!" he took of his disguise revealing some emerald green eyes and a very dark uniform.

"Good, good. Our plan is working out very well, all thanks to you. Now, don't let the kid find out your real identity or you know what will happen to you." A rough female voice replied behind dark shadows.

"I won't let you down!" he reassured her.

"Okay then, Roger, you should get back to work. I don't want to see you there just standing and doing nothing or else I'm gonna have to fire you. Is that what you want?" the women threatened.

"On my way, miss." Roger hanged up.

"It's been about five years I've wanted to track him down and now I've finally found him. Wait till he sees my face." she laughed evilly.

----------

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**Okay, I know this seemed a bit confusing and I tried to do my best, but anyways please review! Any mistakes or typos, please tell me! It will be nice if you left me a review because, a reminder, I will only continue if I get 3 reviews or more. Sorry for deleting my first fanfic but it was boring, well, for me. Flames are accepted. **

**P.S. Any suggestions for an evil female name? It has to be normal, not a super villain one, okay? Oh, and I promise I will make my other chapters longer, okay? Thanks for your concern. Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Pokemon (sigh).

**A/N:** I would like to thank all my reviewers. All of my reviewers are my friends. The upcoming song is called "_I Miss You"_ from **Blink 182. **

**Warning: **I want to inform you that the rating **might **change just for your own safety.

* * *

_neogirl7900: _I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for the advice, but I like the name Paige and Jennifer. Thanks for correcting me with the whole woman and women situation. It really helped and next time I'll double check. Thanks again:D

_Me: _I guess I need to revise my stories a lot, eh? Hmm…Kerri? Never heard of that name before. I think that name does fit for my evil lady. Thanks for reading my story and the review. :)

_big dreamer girl:_ My third review. Thanks! Sorry for not updating soon, but I had to take my time with the second chappie. LOL. Hope you are not mad at me. Thanks again! ;)

_crazy fool: _What should have been added? You should have mentioned that so I can do better on the other chappies, but thanks anyway. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :o)

_SweetStories11: _Jane is a nice name, so I guess that won't do. LOL. But thanks anyway. Not much people gave me evil name advices, but I really appreciate it that you were one of them to give me a name advice. So, tell me what you think about this chapter, okay? Thanks:-P

_**

* * *

**_

More than Just a Rival Bond

* * *

**Chapter Two**

After Drew received his "grand prize", he decided to head to the Everlasting City's Pokemon Centre and stay their over the night. It was night, so Drew changed his regular, daily clothes onto fresh new pajamas. The pajama seemed to contain red with a mixture of white pokeballs and the background color being as green. Nurse Joy handed him these pajamas since Drew didn't own any. Drew kind of looked funky on those pajamas, but he didn't care as long as he had a good, relaxing, long sleep.

As he laid on one of the bump beds, May popped onto his mind.

_**(I miss you, I miss you)**_

_**Hello there the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never end  
**_

"Wonder what May is doing at this moment?" Drew thought out loud.

_**(I miss you, I miss you)**_

_**(I miss you, I miss you)**_

For some reason he seemed to miss her. Probably with all the rival competition, and all the arguing. No, it doesn't seem to be that.

_**Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders  
catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
stop this pain tonight**_

Drew couldn't sleep. He just kept on thinking more and more about May. He wished he had never been so mean to her, but something just caused him to be. Something from the past…

**_Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_**

**_Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_**

**_Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_**

**_Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_**

**_Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_**

Drew thought he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. Why is he thinking so much about May? The only answer it can be is…

Love? Is it possible that Drew has fallen for his rival, May? Nah, it has to be something else. Why doesn't he want to admit the truth? May was the only girl he felt special with, but that doesn't mean he has to fall in love with her, or were they meant to meet and become rivals for a reason? Who knows…?

Drew looked out the window to see the silvery, round moon. He squint his green emerald eyes as the moon shone on his face. He nearly forgot about his Pokemon contest which was tomorrow. The least of his worries was that. He can do that anytime. Right now, he was anxious to know if May will accept the ticket. Hopefully he will hear a yes from her. Hopefully…

_**(I miss you, I miss you)**_

_**(I miss you, I miss you)**_

_**(I miss you, I miss you)**_

_**(I miss you, I miss you)**_

-----

At Petalburg City, the sun began to rise. It was morning back at Petalburg City and May just began to wake up as some bird Pokemon began to chirp and sing.

May got out of her bed and began to do her daily stretches. This was her daily routine just to get started. May was no longer a Pokemon Coordinator at this moment. She decided to take a break with that entire exhausting journey. It hasn't been long since Max decided to become the same destiny as Ash, a Pokemon Master. This proves that Max and Ash are rivals, but they're still good friends. Although they decided to travel separately, they still keep on touch with their own new trusty PokeNav as they are able to use the Match Call to keep on contact. That's their way to communicate.

So, that left May all alone. She was lucky to have her mother, Caroline, and her father also known as the Petalburg Gym Leader, Norman, by her side, but she can't compare them with all the adventures she had with Ash, Max and Brock. But the only person on her mind right now was Drew. She wondered where he was and what he was doing. During the meantime, Drew isn't her rival until her break is over. Her first two weeks has just begun, which only leaves one month and two weeks to go. It's been good, so far. She knew she had to take a vacation just to relax, but how if her father had to do all the gym work and her mother had to watch over the house? I mean, it is fun when she has Kinji, one of Norman best students, around, but it isn't the same as being around with Ash, Brock, and Max.

The fourteen year old teenage girl headed to her bathroom to change clothes, brush her teeth and brush her hair as well.

---

"Roselia, now use Magical Leaf," the green hair boy commanded.

As all owned Pokemon do, Roselia obeyed his master. Drew was training his Roselia by cutting some apples and oranges.

Roselia accomplished what it had been told to and Drew praised it with a compliment.

"You're great, Roselia. You're ready enough for the next contest,"

He went over to pick up the cut apples and oranges and handed some to Roselia to eat. He also ate since he was starving.

Before Drew went to sleep, he's been thinking whether or not inviting May for the flight to Cancun, but he didn't want to put her in danger _if _this was all just a trap.

'_Humph, why do I care?'_ thought Drew.

But neither did he want her to blame him if this was all just a trap and not informing her for upcoming danger. Since she was his rival after all, she might think he was meant to do that on purpose.

He thought for a moment and decided…

**To Be Continued…**

---

Yes, say it. It was boring, but I'll try to make the other chapters entertaining. Third chapter will be up soon…hopefully. I suspect that this story might be long. Anyways, don't leave without sending a review! Thanks!


End file.
